


Window Seat in the Library

by BlueSkyWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, It's a very brief cameo of Scorpius and Rose, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyWrites/pseuds/BlueSkyWrites
Summary: Very short drabbles of Albus and Emma contemplating the future in the library.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Window Seat in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everyone!
> 
> After much deliberation I have decided to start posting some of the drabbles. Most of them were written a couple of years ago and I decided not to edit them, except to correct obvious grammatical errors. I normally don't write fanfiction, and since I haven't figured out if I can post my original works, this will have to do.
> 
> This is my first time posting here, so there are probably a few mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Her curly blond hair was put up in messy bun as she absentmindedly tapped the end of her quill against her lower lip. From the looks of it, she was studying Transfiguration. Albus was sure that she wasn't in his year because he would remember her from one of his classes.

She uncrossed her legs with a sigh and shut her book while putting the quill behind her ear. The Potter boy chuckled when he saw the feather in her hair. From across him Scorpius looked up from his Potions book and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

Albus just shook his head at the blond and turned back to his own studies. From the corner of his eye he saw her stretch, then stand up with her bag slung over her shoulder. He had a hunch that she might be in the year below theirs.

A small body woke him from his reverie as Rose slumped down next to Scorpius.

"Sorry, I'm late." she huffed out breathlessly and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek quickly.

"Prefects' meeting?" Scorp asked as he leaned back to focus on her.

"Don't even start." she shook her head, red curls bouncing around wildly. "That unbearable Hufflepuff is paired with me again. I can't believe the nerve of that little punk."

"Want us to have a little chat with him?" Scorp grinned.

"No, I'll handle him just fine without you, big bad Slytherins." she held her chin high.

"Of course." he smirked at her in his best bad boy fashion. "But just ask and I'll help you hex him into the next century."

"You're so romantic" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Excuse me," Al cleared his throat. "I'm still here."

"And jealous." Rose snorted.

"Of course." he deadpanned. "Now, can we start that Potions essay?"

"Why would you need help with Potions?" she turned to him incrediously.

"I don't, but he does." Al nodded toward Scorp.

"Since when do _you_ need help with Potions?" she looked back to her boyfriend questioningly.

"Since I missed three of the classes this week."

"What!?" Rose hisssed at him with narrowed eyes.

"Relax, he didn't skip them," Al intervened. "he had a rather unfortunate encounter with a bladger in quidditch practice."

"I had to visit Madame Pomfrey to mend my arm, but it turned out that it wasn't simply broken. So I had to get back on Wednesday and yesterday as well." Scorpius finished.

"You idiot." Rose shook her head, looking at him fondly. "What did you miss then? The Polyjuice Potion?"

Scorpius only nodded and turned back to his book.

"Come on, that book won't help." she shut his book while pulling out her notes. "My notes on the other hand..."

Albus watched his two best friends as they studied and after a few minutes he decided that they'll do just fine without him. He stood up, grabbing his Potions book and stuffed everything else into his bag.

"See you guys at dinner." he said, then left the library.

Albus was walking down the corridor and let the slightly chilly air clear his thoughts. It was mid-October and the weather had started to cool down, stopping the students from enjoying the last sunny days of the year.

He leaned against a windowsill looking out over the lake. The giant squid was nowhere to be seen, but it was still too early. Al turned his gaze when he heard a light thump. There, sitting on a windowsill was the girl from the library, scribbling something onto a slightly frayed parchment. He contemplated talking to her for a few seconds before the perfect situation presented itself. Her quill broke in two.

"Need another one?" Al asked, stepping toward her.

She looked up at him with big, liquid silver eyes. An entirely different shade from the gunmetal grey of Scorpius' eyes that he was used to. 

"Thank you, but I have a spare one." her voice was mellow, yet firm.

Albus shrugged and leaned against the wall, still facing her.

"I don't think we've met before." he extended his hand to her.

Internally he was scolding himself for interrupting her and possibly coming off as creepy or at least someone who could not take a hint.

"Yet, I know perfectly well who you are, Albus Potter" she said while pulling out another quill from her bag.

Al scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yet, I don't know your name" he countered.

Finally, the girl looked up at him, then at his outstreched hand and shook it firmly. He liked the way she gripped his hand confidently.

"Emma Slater, from Ravenclaw." she introduced herself then glanced back down on her parchment.

"What are you working on?"

"An essay about the bezoar stone." she answered absentmindedly. "Though I have no idea what else to write about it, other than that you can find it in a goat's stomach."

Albus furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Well, you could write about the various poisons it neutralizes."

Emma looked up at him in surprise. Though, Al wasn't sure if it was because he actually helped her or because he was still there.

"You don't happen to know them by heart, do you?" she asked wryly.

"Well, aren't you supposed to know them by heart as well? Being Ravenclaw and all, you know" Albus smirked.

"That is entirely too prejudiced." she frowned at him. "Besides, I don't understand Potions. I'm pretty good at everything else, but when it comes to brewing a potion..."

She shrugged and looked back down at her parchment.

"It's used in the Antidote to Common Poisons, so it neutralizes most known poisons. However it is useless against Basilisk Venom and a few others." Al recited from memory.

Emma's widened eyes met his again. He smiled at her slighlty embarrassed.

"I like Potions."

"I can see. You don't happen to know the other exceptions?" she tilted her head to the side, staring at him inquisitively.

"Most snake venoms that are highly toxic and overconsumption of highly potent potions, like Felix Felicis or Veritaserum."

"Thanks." she grinned up at him. Her eyes lit up and Albus thought he was seeing things, but it seemed they were sparkling in the corridor bathed in fiery reds and oranges of the setting sun.

"You're welcome." he smiled at her, then nodded at the parchment as he stepped away from the window. "Good luck with your essay."

"Bye, Albus Potter." he heard her voice ring out behind him, as he started down the corridor.

"Bye, Emma." he looked back for a second to see her messy curls bent over her homework.

***

Emma was sitting in one of the window seats yet again when Al noticed her in the library. Hair up in a bun with a few loose curls framing her face as she sribbled away on a piece of parchment. He was curious what she was working on. Albus put his shoulder bag on one of the tables near her window and went off to search for books on the Regerminating Potion for his essay. He was embarrassed to even admit it to himself, but he forgot quite a lot about it since last year. After Professor Slughorn retired at the end of his fifth year, their new teacher for potions, Professor Romwill, set a completely different pace. She had high expectations of students that planned on taking their NEWTs in the subject. She was a member of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, used to be an apprentice of Nicholas Flamel and turned down a position offered by Gethsemane Prickle within the Ministry. Albus always found himself in awe of her.

"Aren't you supposed to know them by heart?" a surprisingly husky voice startled him.

He turned around holding several books and came face to face with Emma. Her grey eyes were slightly creased from the teasing grin on her lips.

"Aren't you?" Al countered with a smirk.

"I'm not the one who's going to be a Potions master."

"Then what are you going to be?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "It' not like I have to worry about it yet. I still have a year, unlike you."

She went back to her window and continued writing. Leaving the books next to the shelf, Al went over to her and leaned against the stone wall next to her. Despite the rapidly cooling weather outside, the castle was kept comfortably warm 

"Not even the slightest idea?" he broke the silence that settled over the library in the early evening.

"Maybe a few." Emma murmured not looking up.

"I could help."

Her hand froze, hovering above the parchment. Finally, she glanced at him from under her eyelashes.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. I'll figure it out in time."

"That sounds nonchalant." he raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't take you for a lazy person."

"I like to do things in my own time." she shrugged.

"Still, I could help you. At least with narrowing down the possibilities."

Emma stared at him for a minute, studying him with her head slightly cocked to the right.

"Why do you insist on helping, Albus?" she asked finally.

"Because I'd like to." he responded. "I know, it can be terrifying not to know what to do with your life."

"Speaking from experience?" she smirked at him.

"Maybe." Al looked away and scratched his neck in embarrasement.

"Alright, just say when you have time."

"I have time now." he answered way too quickly, but smiled and sat down in the chair opposite from her.<br />

Emma seemed amused and chuckled, putting down her quill.

"Aren't you supposed to work on a Potions essay?"

"I still have the whole afternoon and evening for that." Al shook his head and leaned forward. "So, tell me. What do you like?"

"Well, let me think." she sat back and looked to the side, eyes slightly unfocused. Al noticed how her lower lip jutted out a little in a pout, and he found it utterly adorable. He looked up quickly when he realised that he had been staring at the small mole just below her lips longer than he ought to have. Emma was still gazing at a nearby shelf in thought.

"I have a knack for mysteries and puzzles. Actually, I'm quite good at solving them, but that does not say much. Being a Ravenclaw requires us to answer all the riddles to enter our common room. Though, Charms and Transfiguration are easy for me as well. And of course, I really like sports."

"I don't think being a Ravenclaw would equal to being good at solving puzzles. I remember Andy, she was the Quidditch Captain of Ravenclaw and good friends with my cousin Teddy, she always complained about spending way too much time trying to work out the riddles. Until she got the hang of it by her fourth year. So, if you say you solving them comes easy to you, then yes, you are good at it." Al looked at her sincerely. "You have a number of options like aurors, unspeakables or cursebreakers. It's a good start. How about Quidditch? You could talk to my mom about that if you are interested."

"Oh, Andy. She was such a lively person in the dorms. And no. To be honest, I want to do something that I can continue my whole life or at least for a long time." Emma shook her head, a few blond curly strands flying around her face. "As much as I'd appreciate that, Quidditch is not something I could play till I'm fifty."

"Then how about applying for auror training?"

"I've considered it before, but as much as I love excitement and adrenaline, that just doesn't appeal to me somehow." Emma smiled sheepishly. "It can be overwhelming and I like to have time for things. There would be situations where I had to make split-second decisions, and I just cannot do that. There are too many factors to consider. I would always second guess myself."

She trailed off, her eyes unfocusing as she stared at the table in front of her, as if imagining such a scenario.

"For someone who had no idea what she wants to do, you have specific requirement." Albus laughed and drummed his fingers on the table between them. "How about this one? My uncle Charlie is a dragon trainer and my other uncle Bill is a cursebreaker. How about I introduce you to them and you can talk about their jobs?"

"Wow, that actually sounds... amazing." her lips curled into an excited grin. "You'd actually do that?"

"Of course!" Al laughed genuinely at her eagerness. "You're good friends with Lils, so next time we'll invite you to one of our family get togethers."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude. If we could meet during one of the breaks for a coffee or something, that'd be fine." Emma protested.

"Nonsense." Al waved his hand dismissively. "There are so many non-related people at these things that you'd blend just fine."

"Are you sure?" she looked at him skeptically.

"Come on, we won't bite." he smiled at her bemusedly, then added as an afterthought. "Too hard."

Emma covered her mouth with her hand to cover her startled laugh. Her silver eyes were twinkling with amusement as she smiled at Al.

"Thank you, Albus. I really appreciate your help."

***

Albus was sitting on the edge of the bed leaning forward, his head in his hands that rested on his knees. Darkness and silence surrounded him, the cool air of the night seeping into his bones. Despite the chill, it slowly started to calm his racing heart.

"What are you doing?" a tired voice murmured from behind him, breaking his reverie.

"Nothing, just a bad dream. I'm sorry, go back to sleep." he said quietly.

He thought Emma did just that when he didn't hear anything else. A sigh escaped him as he massaged his temples, willing away the oncoming headache. Suddenly, he stiffened as slender hands trailing up along his back until they reached his shoulders. Emma's fingers curled around them and he could hear rustling before he felt her lean against his back. She didn't pull away at the feel of his damp shirt, only soothingly rubbed her thumbs against his nape.

"What's going on?" she mumbled into the fabric covering his back, sending shivers down his spine.

"I couldn't go back to sleep."

Emma shifted until she could rest her chin on her right hand and see his profile through blurry eyes.

"Worried about Lily?"

Al lowered his hands and smiled wryly, Emma somehow always knew what was on his mind. He turned his head to see her sleepily blink at him over his shoulder. He felt himself relax a tiny bit with fondness. His sister was starting her auror training the next morning and as any big brother, Albus was worried sick about her.

"What if something happens to her? We are not going to be there."

"Albus Potter, you are being unnecessarily worried." she sighed. "Your sister is much stronger than either of you give her credit for. And she knows what she's doing."

"Still." he huffed.

"You have worried enough about her in the past seventeen years." her tone was gentle, yet firm. "Lily needs to do this alone."

Albus didn't answer her, just reached up and started to rub her left hand almost absentmindedly.

"Come back to bed." Emma whispered after a few minutes, kissing his cheek. "It's getting cold."

"Why, Miss Slater, one might think you're trying to seduce me." Al chuckled.

Emma laughed hearthily, pulling him backwards. Al turned and climbed onto the bed, following her as she patted the pillow next her own.

"Come on. I'm missing my heater." she mumbled sleepily.

Al turned on his side, facing her as she opened her arms without opening her eyes. He scooted forward, buried his face into the side of her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist and snuggled close. Emma's arms came around his shoulders and held him to her, ready to fend off all other bad dreams. Albus fell asleep to the smell of her lemongrass shampoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
